Finder
Finders are group of volunteers working for Black Order who traverse the world, studying abnormal phenomena and determining the possible locations of shards of Innocence. They are the only Black Order field officers who do not use Innocence. Finders are part of the Intelligence section. Purpose When information, collected by the various branches of the Black Order and sent to the European Branch Headquarters for analysis, seems to indicate the possible involvement of Innocence in located instances of paranormal activity, Finders are dispatched to determine the exact cause of the anomalies. If they suspect/determine Innocence is involved, they contact Headquarters and attempt to secure said Innocence. If they run into issues, namely with Akuma, they call for Exorcist backup. Uniform The most distinct part of their uniform is the long, cream-colored, hooded jackets they wear, which are lined with zippers on the left and the right breast.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 11 Other than that, they seem to wear little else or whatever they choose underneath. After the move to the new Headquarters location, the Finders uniforms underwent an upgrade alongside the uniforms of the other Black Order personnel; the jackets now bear a sleeker design and are now shorter, ending at mid-thigh. They no longer bear hoods, instead having marks of rank on the left breast and flapped pockets instead of zippers.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 144D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 153 Units When deployed in groups for investigation or retrieval missions, finders are organized in units. Each unit seems to be led by a unit captain who gives his name to the unit. * Beecham's unit: A Unit sent to capture Allen Walker during his mare. They caught Johnny Gill's golem and locked it with their own golems's abilities. They contacted Decker's team to tell them to surround the area. They were knocked off by Howard Link afterwards. * Decker's team: Also sent to capture Allen Walker, they were ordered to surround the area. Danny and Deams are presumably from this unit.Chapter 220Chapter 221 Notable Deployments There are a few known times units of finders have been deployed in consequen numbers: * The Vampire of the Old Castle Mission: Hearing of a legend of a vampire in Romania, the Order sents numerous finders to investigate. However the finders discover that no innocence was involved ... but they were all eaten by ancient carnivorous plants stored in the castle by the baron. * The Ghost of Matera Mission: A Unit was sent to the town of Matera in order to retrieve the innocence but were confronted by three level 1 akumas. They managed to restrain them with their talismans while waiting for the exorcists but one of them shot through the shield and killed one of the finders, allow him to evolve to level 4. The akuma killed the chief of the unit and the remaining finders withdrew with the ghost but they were soon found and slaughtered by the akuma. The mission was eventually completed by the exorcists. * The Generals Retrieval Mission: Many finders along with exorcists were sent around to world to find the scattered generals and . However due to Suman Dark selling out informations to the Noah Family, 142 finders found their demises in the mission. Their bodies were brought back to the headquarters of the Black Order where they were incinerated. * The Phantom Thief G Mission: * The Akuma Upsurge Missions: * The Searching for Allen Walker Mission: Abilities and Equipment Backpack Several Finders are seen carrying large, metal boxes on their backs which they wear using straps, much like a backpack. These boxes have a corded telephone receiver on the back, and do not seem to require any external connection to make calls to the Black Order. Recently, the backpacks seem to have been replaced with smaller, lighter cloth sling bags, though whether or not they bear the same built-in telephone features as the old backpacks is yet to be seen.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 153 Talisman Talismans, seen in several forms (including but not limited to lamps, round shields and heavy duty ballistic shields), are devices that work using unknown mechanisms to form cubed barriers of light that block/contain Akuma. Use is not indefinite; talismans run on battery power that will run out after extended use.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 144 *Lamp-type Talisman: One of the initial lamp-form talismans seems to be enough to hold a Level 1 Akuma at bay,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 20 though as soon as that Akuma began to evolve, the barrier was easily broken. Talismans can word as stand-alone devices, or more talismans can be added to an existing barrier to strengthen the effect.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 40 The lamp-form talismans also feature a code option that locks the barrier in place until someone who knows the code enters it to regain control of the talisman.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 10, Page 54-55 *Shield-type Talisman: Later, the more powerful, ballistic shield-type talismans are seen being used en masse to contain a Level 4,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 149, Page 171 though said Level 4 made sure it was perfectly obvious that it could break the barrier whenever it chose to.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 150, Page 11 *Round shield Talisman: Most recently, the lamp-form talismans have been replaced with round shields bearing a Cross fleury.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 144 These talismans saw the first mention of any sort of battery-powered usage, though the functionality is the same as the initial talismans. Dgrayman v02 019.jpg |Initial talisman design Dgrayman v15 152.jpg|Ballistic shield talisman design Dgrayman v17 138.jpg|Round shield talisman design Notable members \ Doug.jpg |Bonnaire \ Bonnaire.jpg |Danny \ Danny.jpg |Eams \ Eams.jpg |Thierry \ Thierry.jpg |Pedro \ Pedro.png |Michael \ Michael.png |Devon \ Devon.jpg |???? \ Finder glasses.png \ NOLINK |???? \ Finder 2.png\ NOLINK |???? \ Finder 3.png \ NOLINK }} References Navigation de:Finder Category:Black Order Category:Organization Category:Terminology